Slippery Slopes
by snoopy-gal
Summary: Bella and the Cullens take a trip to Alaska. But what will happen when Bella attempts skiing....?Rated T just incase
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_Okies people, this is my first fan fic so I want to hear all your thoughts and ideas. Please be brutally honest! Thanks._

_**Bella POV**_

I was so excited. I couldn't believe that Edward and I were going to spend a whole week together, alone. Well not exactly alone…Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were coming too. But we were having separate cabins and that was the important part.

I sat in Edward's Volvo staring out the window as we flew past Forks on our way to Alaska. It was just Edward and me in the car as Alice had kindly suggested that Emmett and Rosalie go in the car with her and Jasper. I don't think I could have lasted the trip with Rosalie's glares from the back seat.

I turned to face Edward and caught him staring at me. "Excuse me mister, eyes on the road!" That was out agreement. Edward could drive like a maniac if he kept his eyes on the road and not on me.

"It's not my fault that you are so beautiful. I just can't help myself." I smiled as he melted me with his smooth voice. Edward leaned forward and brushed his cold lips against mine. He opened his mouth to kiss my lips

"Eyes. Road. Now!" I demanded. Edward moaned as he directed his attention back to the road. It took all my power to fight the urge to wrap my arms and kiss him.

_**Edward POV**_

Bella's eyes sparkled with excitement and it drove me insane. The temptation to just reach across and- NO! I couldn't do that to my Bella. I wouldn't do that to her. She should not be dammed to the eternity of being a monster like me.

We pulled up to a row of four identical cabins. Bella and I were staying in the cabin on the far left. It was the cabin that I always stayed in when the family cam to Alaska.

Carlisle bought the cabins many years ago, so we all had somewhere to stay when we came to the mountains. There was a cabin for Carlisle and Esme, one for Alice and Jasper, another for Emmett and Rosalie and the last was for me.

This was the first time I had anyone to share my cabin with. I was so glad that I finally had Bella and that she was here with me.

I opened the door for my Bella and held out my hand for her as she tripped over the snow.

Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice had all arrived and came over from their snowball fight to say hello to us.

"So, you guys finally made it. I thought you'd never get here." Rosalie directed her comments at me and simply glared at Bella. I gave a low growl only loud enough for Rosalie and myself to hear. She knew how I hated her treating Bella like she wasn't good enough to be with me.

I grabbed Bella's waist and guided her to our cabin. I would deal with Rosalie later.

_**Bella POV**_

Edward pulled me inside the cabin we were staying in and slammed the door. I could tell he was angry with the way Rosalie was treating me lately, well the way she was always treating me. But I didn't really care, as long as Edward and I loved each other it doesn't bother me what anyone else thinks.

I tried to comfort Edward by wrapping my arms around his shoulders. I felt his body relax and he held my hands and kissed them softly. Before I could even blink Edward turned around to face me. He smiled at me before planting a sweet kiss on my mouth.

"You're irresistible. Do you know that?" Edward whispered in my ear. The words sent shivers down my spine. I replied with another kiss. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me down onto the bed with him.

After a few minutes of Edward attempting to cover my body in kisses, Edward and I just lay on the bed lying in each others arms. I held Edward's hands in mine tracing the lines on his palm.

"You have no idea how nice that feels." I nearly jumped a mile in the air when he spoke. Sometimes when Edward was quit like that I forgot that he couldn't sleep like me. Edward felt me jump and I heard him chuckle to himself.

"Hey! No laughing at the poor, helpless human, okay?" I turned around to face Edward, pretending to give him the evil eye.

"It's not my fault if you are just so humorous. Besides there is no reason for you to be scared, you've got me. I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you. Now go to sleep, you're going to want your energy tomorrow when we go skiing."

Oh no! He wasn't serious, was he? Me, skiing. I couldn't even walk properly on two legs, never mind on skis. Maybe I should listen to Edward. Just go to sleep and hope that I wake up to find this all a dream.

_**A/N:** Ok, so I know it's just a bunch of fluff atm. But it will get better, I promise. I'm kinda tossing up on ideas for something exciting to happen in the story. But being the pieces that I am, I can't make a decision. So I want your ideas! Person with the best idea gets the next chapter dedicated to them._


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! It was so wonderful to read all your comments and ideas for the story. For those of you wondering; when I began writing this story I had not read 'New Moon' yet. But now I have and even though when I started this story out I was picturing it after 'Twilight' I've decided to set it after 'New Moon' now as I have a few ideas for later storylines._

_Anyways… this chapter is dedicated to the beautiful **ForeverBitten **their idea for my story! _

****

**_Bella POV_**

I woke up to find myself lying in Edward's arms. Opening my eyes I took notice of the interior of the cabin for the first time. It was fairly big for a cabin and in true Cullen style; very extravagant.

The cabin may not look much from the outside, but inside it looked like it was straight out of a lifestyle magazine.

It was divided into three separate rooms. There was the bedroom that Edward and I were in. We lay on a king size bed with a small nightstand at either side. The room was separated from the rest of the cabin by a transparent curtain around the small room. Outside of the curtain I could see the next room was a lounge/kitchen combination. In the corner I saw an upright piano against the wall of what I assumed was a bathroom on the other side.

I felt Edward's soft lips against my head and turned around to face him.

"Good morning sleepy-head. About time you woke up!" he teased.

"You know that I need my beauty sleep."

Edward got out of the bed and pulled me up with him. "C'mon, we have to get ready. You don't want to miss out on skiing today, do you?"

Oh crap! I was perfectly happy until Edward had to mention the horror of me attempting to ski. Did he really believe that I could when I was so clumsy? If I was lucky I would make it out with only a broken neck or fractured rib. But something inside me felt that it was more likely that I would be pushing up daisies instead.

I dragged myself over to the kitchen and began shovelling rice crispies down my throat.

Perhaps I could pretend to choke. Maybe if Edward thought that I was having trouble breathing he would make me sit out on the skiing.

Argh! It was hopeless, I'm such a bad actor that Edward would see right through my little ruse and then he would know how nervous I was about this whole skiing thing. So if I die today, Edward can have the delightful job of explaining it all to Charlie.

I think even with Edward being immortal Charlie would find a way to kill him for hurting me.

I stood frozen with fear outside the cabin. I looked around at the Cullens, all wearing their skiing outfits and looking as if they had walked straight out of a photo shoot. I glanced down at my own brightly coloured snow pants and thought about how ridiculous I must have looked compared to my gorgeous Edward.

My thoughts were interrupted when Emmett turned around and spoke to me. "Hey Bella, are you coming?"

To my embarrassment I realised that everyone had began walking and I was still standing in front of the cabin. Edward took my hand and led me towards the slope where we would be skiing.

After ten minutes of walking the Cullens stopped and I noticed that we had arrived at the top of a very steep hill. It was probably three-hundred metres long and definitely not something that I was going to ski down without breaking every bone in my body

I turned to face Edward; it was time to tell him the truth. There was no way that I could do this. He just had to understand that.

"Ummm, Edward…?" He faced me with his eyes full of concern at the tone of my voice.

"I can't do this," I told him. "You know how clumsy I am and there is just no way humanly possible that I can make it down that slope and live to tell the tale."

Edward's concern left his eyes immediately and he started to smile. In fact he was laughing at me, the poor, pathetic, scardey-cat, human who couldn't walk two feet without tripping over herself.

Seeing that I was upset by his reaction, Edward stopped laughing and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Did you really think that I hadn't thought about that? That I was going to let you ski down that hill and kill yourself." He kissed my forehead as he tightened his grip around me.

I was so confused by Edward's statement. "But if you're not going to let me ski then why did you take me on a skiing holiday with you?"

"Remember a minute ago when you said there was no way humanly possible for you to ski down that hill?"

I nodded in reply to his question. "Well…you forgot one thing, that I am no human. I have my own way of taking you skiing."

Edward then began to put on his skis while I stood watching, trying to make sense of what he just told me. I noticed that the other Cullens were already geared-up and had begun taking the slope and enormous speeds.

Edward glided over to me on his skis and took my hand.

"You ready?" he asked me.

"But I'm not wearing my skis!" I was so confused about how Edward thought I could go skiing without wearing any skis.

"Bella, when you're with me you don't need any skis." And before I could even begin to protest at his last sentence Edward had pulled me onto his back and was heading towards the slope.

Then I realised what Edward had planned. I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck as hard as I could. There was no way that I was going to be falling off his back while going down that slope.

"Ready?" Edward asked. I merely buried my head in his neck trying to brace myself for what was coming.

Edward took this as a yes and launched us both down the side of the slope. It was like nothing I had ever felt before. We were travelling so fast, but unlike when Edward was running, it felt as if I was gliding on air.

I was having so much fun that I lost all my fears and dared to look up. I could see that Edward and I were approaching Alice and Jasper fast. We over took them in a matter of seconds and I could hear Alice's cheering at us.

Edward then began to show off, swerving like a maniac in every direction. My hair began to fly everywhere and I found myself laughing. I never would've thought that skiing could be so much fun.

We reached the bottom of the slope all too soon for my liking. Edward pulled off his back and placed me on the ground in front of him. Edward was laughing just as much as I was. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Told you I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you." Edward looked into my eyes with a sly grin on his face, a look of triumph.

"You also never explained that I wasn't going to be actually skiing myself."

"That's where you're wrong,"

Uh-oh! My laughter faded instantly. He had to be joking again, right?

"I may have let you have it easy on then first round, but you are going to ski today Bella."

Once again I find myself standing at the top of the slope facing my death.

Edward and Alice have begun to argue. I could vaguely hear their yelling behind me.

"Listen to me Edward, Bella should not go down there alone."

"She's not going to be alone; I will be right beside her the whole time."

"Please listen Edward; this is not going to end well. You have to trust me."

I really didn't like hearing my best friend and my boyfriend fight. There had to be some way to distract myself. I looked down at my skis and decided that I might as well start putting them on. I slid my right foot into the first ski with ease.

Perhaps this wasn't going to be as hard as I thought it would be. I tired to put my left foot in the ski, but it wasn't so easy. I kept on slipping around everywhere. Before anyone could notice I felt the ground beneath me begin to move.

I was sliding down the slope too fast to stop myself. I tried to call for Edward to help me, but I couldn't make a sound.

The world around me kept moving faster and faster. I couldn't bear to watch anymore. I closed my eyes and prayed that Edward would come to save me.

My skis hit something on the ground and I fell into the snow. I was tumbling down the hill, my limbs going in every direction. Then I stopped.

I wasn't sure if I'd reached the bottom of the slope or if I'd hit something, but the world around me had stopped and everything went black.

_**A/N: **Ooooh, wouldn't we like to know what happens next. Please review the chapter because I am still very new to this and your comments help out a lot with my writing._

_I know I took ages to update, but after this week I will be on summer holidays (I live in Australia, for all you people out there scratching your heads! Lol) and will have no more excuses for not updating!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**_** _YAY! I finally updated, it must be a miracle. I know it's a bit short, but I just felt that it works better this way._**

**_Disclaimer I don't think I've put one of these in yet, so this one is going to count for the entire story. Soryy to disappoint you all, but I am not Stephenie Meyer and I don't own Twilight or New Moon. I do own a copy of both books, but I don't think that counts...  
_**

**_I would like to dedicate this chapter to Evermore and their song 'The Only One I See' which inspired this chapter!_**

* * *

_**Edward POV**_

.

Why won't Alice listen to me? Bella isn't complaining about skiing, so there's no reason for Alice to. I would never let anything bad happen to my angel.

"Listen to me Edward, Bella should not go down there alone."

"She's not going to be alone; I will be right beside her the whole time."

"_Please_ listen Edward; this is not going to end well. You have to trust me." Alice was wrong. Nothing bad was going to happen today. If something bad was going to happen, Alice would have seen it and told me long ago, not seconds before we started.

"You know that I would never let anything happen to Bella, so get off my back!" I did feel kind of bad for yelling at my sister, but she needed to trust me.

My argument with Alice was interrupted as a scream escaped from Rosalie's lips. I turned to see Rosalie standing frozen in shock. Then I saw what had made her scream.

My angel was falling.

Bella was flying down the side of the slope, alone and helpless. She was more than halfway down the hill, if I ran now I could possibly save her. But my legs refused to move. I stood in the snow as I watched in horror at the sight in front of me. Bella needed me to save her. To come to her rescue as she had done for me in Italy. But I couldn't move a muscle in my entire body. I could only watch and pray for a miracle to come and save my Bella.

It was then that I felt what was left of my heart would shatter into a million pieces. Bella was heading towards the bottom of the hill, something that should have made me happy. The problem was that the bottom of the hill had a large tree and Bella was going straight towards it.

The next few seconds were the most painful to watch in my entire existence. Bella flew down the last of the slope and right in to the waiting arms of the tree. I saw her body fall to the ground.

"NO!" I screamed as I felt my whole world crumble around me.

I ran as fast as I could down the slope to Bella's aid. I reached her only seconds after she fell. The snow was covered in a scarlet blanket of blood and there, in the middle of it, lay my angel; broken.

Listening against her chest, I could still hear Bella's heart beating, just.

"Bella, stay with me. Can you hear me…? Please be okay."

I felt the others presence behind me as they reach the spot where Bella lay.

"Call Carlisle," I didn't even look at the others, I was too afraid to leave Bella out of my sight for another second.

"Ed-dward, there isn't enough time. Carlisle will never get here before…" Alice couldn't finish her sentence before she fell into Jasper's arms sobbing.

"You know what you have to do Edward." This time it was Rosalie who stepped forward to speak. And she was right; I knew exactly what she was talking about. But I wouldn't do it. This was not how we planned it. "If you wait for Carlisle it will be too late. Either you change her now or lose her forever."

Rosalie's words cut through me like a knife. I knew that she was right, but I wished that she wasn't. I could feel the time ticking away. Time, something I had always taken for granted and now it was running out, at least for Bella. There was no choice, as much as I felt it was wrong. I knew it was the way things had to be.

* * *

**_A/N: Ok, I admit it. I have a thing for cliffies at the moment. Blame my dear best friend Musicla-gerbil for that one, she does them all the time and monkey see monkey do. But I have begun the next chapter, so start reveiwing and you may see something out in the next wek or so, seeing as I have nothing better to do in my Summer holidays. _:-D**


End file.
